ValyTines
by Sokasato
Summary: Zim starts to realize his feelings for Dib after his Pak gets damaged, just in time for Valentines Day. ZADR.


**DISCLAIMER**: No. I do not own Invader Zim.

**Note**_: Italicised words are mental thoughts. _

**Warning**: this is ZADR!!! No like go elsewhere.

* * *

**Valy-Tines**

"I will beat you earth-scum!! And when I do I will personally extinguish your pathetic life." Zim growled as his pak extended its spidery legs and began making their exit.

"Oh no you don't, Zim!" Dib fired the laser gun he had taken from his father's lab. It hit the pak square in the centre, sending Zim flying a couple of feet away.

"Argh!" Zim shook his head back and forth, trying to quell the panic that was rising. The fact that he was still breathing meant that his pak was thankfully still working, but he didn't know if it would last a second hit! "Gir, come get me!!" Zim cried into his watch. Immediately Gir, riding an overlarge floating pig, appeared, Zim jumped into the opening and zoomed away.

"Aw, Damn." Dib sighed and went back to his house not feeling like chasing the green alien. Once he got there he took a quick shower and went to bed. He sighed tiredly, 'Why can't Zim just give up?' Dib wondered, but was surprised to realize he was smiling.

"Computer quickly! Damage report!!" Zim commanded loudly. A beam of light surrounded his Pak as it laid flat on a metal table.

"10 damage," the monotonous computer announced.

Zim felt his stomach (or is it squidlysplooch?) twist in a knot, "Such as?" he asked.

"The Irkin Hormonal Blocker Chip." (A/N: Yeah, I'm not creative…don't hurt me!)

"Huh? Is that important?" Zim asked, his antenna's twitching.

The computer thought, "I… don't think so."

Zim laughed uproariously, "Soooo! Dib's little murder attempt failed! So sorry Dib, but it looks like you still have me to worry about! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Haaaa!"

**ZDZDZDZDZD**

"Zim, I can't hold back anymore! I tried and tried but I can't stop it anymore! I can no longer ignore these feelings!" Dib cried dramatically taking the shocked Irkin's hand in his own. "I love you Zim!!" Dib declared loudly.

Fireworks quickly followed Dib's declaration. Above, colourful confetti and streamers were falling from out of nowhere.

"Huh?!! Love? You? Zim?" Zim's face turned from confusion to evil glee. Oh, he was going to break Dib's heart. He'd watched all those romance movies with Gir. He knew lovesick humans broke easily when rejected. He was going to crush Dib. Make him cry until his body dried up, turned to dust, and blew away. Only then would he be free to make Earth his!!

"Well, what do you say, Zim? Will you be mine?" Dib looked up at him earnestly. Zim wanted to laugh triumphantly. He immediately programmed his Pak to record this historical moment. He wanted to watch Dib's hopeful face turn into one of agony over and over again. To one day show the future smeets how he was able to bring down his sworn rival.

He opened his mouth, the words of rejection at the tip of his tongue. "Of course I'll be yours Dib. I-I love you too." _Huh? No! That wasn't what I was-_

His thoughts were quickly cut off as soon as Dib embraced him. "Oh Zim!!! You've made me the happiest hormonal driven teen in the world."

"Hormo-whatzit?" Zim asked before Dib's covered his mouth with his own. _AHHHHH!!!_Zim's brain screamed. But his body was having a different reaction. It was actually leaning into the kiss. _What?! What?! WHAT?!!!_ Zim couldn't understand how his body had betrayed him. How it was melting under Dib's poisonous kiss. Oh, he could feel how soft Dib's lips were, how hot his breath was, how his tongue tasted of the waffle food Gir constantly consumed, but it didn't explain the electricity running through his body, making his arms like noodles or his legs like rubber.

_Makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstop!!!!_

"WAKY WAKY MASTER!!!" Gir screeched jumping on top of Zim, breaking him free of his dream.

"Make it stop!!!" Zim screamed at the top of his uhhh...lungs? Scaring the little robot out of his lab. Realizing where he was Zim let out a huge sigh of relief, "It was just a dream," he smiled. Almost immediately his smile dropped, "What provoked that dream to happen?" he said aloud to himself. His eyes darted to the clock above his huge computer, he let out a gasp of horror, if he didn't leave now he was going to be late for skool!! "Gir, lock up behind me!" Zim ordered as he made a mad dash out of his house to the Hi Skool.

As soon as Zim stepped into his classroom his eyes unconsciously darted over to Dib. For the first time in his life Zim began to see Dib in a completely new light. He began to feel a tug of attraction for the spiky black haired boy. Time had certainly been kind to Dib. He began to realize why the girls always giggled when Dib passed by and why the words 'cute' and 'dreamy' escaped their heavily glossed lips.

As if sensing being watched Dib's eyes connected with Zim's. As soon as their eyes made contact, Zim felt his face begin to heat up. _What is this feeling? _Zim wondered, feeling his heart jump excitedly at the eye contact. Did that dream mean he had feelings for the inferior human? Dib's eyebrow arched suspiciously and Zim quickly dropped his gaze. He took his seat refusing to meet Dib's eyes all through class even though he could feel them on him.

He definitely knew something was wrong with him when Mr. Grouch asked them to take notes on the history film he was showing. After the video Zim looked down and gasped in horror when he saw his paper had the name 'Dib' scrawled all over it. In some places there was a heart circling the name. He bunched it up hastily and threw it in the wastebasket.

In his Art class they were suppose to draw a still picture. He had been working on the bowl filled with fruit. He absentmindedly began the painting and almost screamed when he realized he had substituted the orange for Dib's gigantic head. Before the teacher could inspect the portrait he slammed it down on another students poor head, ripping through the painting.

It was recess when Zim decided to begin to sort out his feelings. He was falling for Dib with each passing minute! But why now? After so many years...how? One did not just wake up and realize he was in love with his arch nemesis. Unless his feelings had been dormant...and they were just surfacing. Well he did have to admit that out of all the humans Dib was the most intelligent. They could actually have scientific discussions and be able to understand each other. And Dib was the sole champion of earth. It had always sent Zim a small thrill to know he was fighting Earth's one threat. He was also somewhat impressed that Dib had managed to live for so long just to save his pathetic species.

**ZDZDZDZDZD**

Dib slid his binoculars back into his backpack. Strange… Zim was doing nothing out of the ordinary. He was just lying against the willow tree. But it did seem as if Zim was deep in thought. Hmmm…could it be another plot to take over the world? No matter! Dib clenched his fist, he'd be there to stop him.

The bell rang signalling that recess was over. With sad looks, the teens returned to their class.

* * *

Two whole damn weeks and nothing out of the ordinary had happened! Dib groaned and turned on his side on his bed. Well he did notice that Zim was avoiding him more than usual. Once, Zim actually yelped and fell on his butt when Dib had jumped out from behind a trashcan intent on capturing him. Instead of glaring murderously at him like he usually did Zim practically began crawling backwards away from him. Dib was too shocked to move and could only stare as Zim had run away.

The thought that Zim was sick frequently crossed Dib's mind, but Zim showed up at skool and he looked healthy. So why was Dib being avoided? Dib couldn't imagine what he had done to scare off the Irkin invader. Maybe Zim was finally giving up? Perhaps. But Zim just didn't_**give**_ up! It wasn't Zim like...

**ZDZDZDZDZD**

"How long until that stupid chip gets here!!" Zim yelled angrily at his computer. Immediately, after discovering what the IHBC did (which was put a block to the hormones trying to get to the brain when an Irkin reached a certain point in his life) he immediately requested for a replacement.

"The manufacturer specified in 6-8 weeks. It has already been two weeks. So 4-6 weeks now," the computer responded.

Zim growled, "I don't have that long!! I have a planet to take over! It's taking all my willpower not to think about Dib or go to him or wonder what he's doing or why he was wearing a white shirt instead of his gray one..."

"Oh brother..." The computer groaned and Zim droned on his eyes glazing over with thoughts of Dib.

"…So I need the IHBC to stop these feelings from taking over!"

**ZDZDZDZDZD**

"Happy valentines Dib."

"Happy valentines Dib. I hope you like the chocolate it's all the way from Europe."

"Mines from Paris!"

Valy-Tines Day. The filthy human custom in which couples declared their love to the world and new love blossomed in the most unexpected places. The day where all the girls infatuated with Dib showered him with gifts and disgustingly sweet candy. The day was having quite an effect on Zim. He, now more that ever, wanted to take the human and-No!!! Never!! But it angered Zim how the females towered over Dib, lavishing him with their gifts not knowing a single thing about him. Not like _**he**_ did!

"These are 500 dollars a box Dib. Try one." Melanie, one of Dib's classmates, opened the box and tried to feed him one of the small chocolates. Dib pushed her hand away, distracted by a certain Irkin who for some reason was staring at the girls with anger. Zim's eyes snapped to Dib's but just as fast, looked away.

_All right_, Dib thought, _No more guessing! Time to find out what Zim is thinking!! _The chattering girls were cut off when Dib stood up and began making his way to the green kid.

_Oh, shit, he's coming this way! Run! Run! _Zim's head screamed. But his feet were frozen to the floor (A/N: Yes they reach the floor. Don't ask.).

Dib placed hands on top of Zim's desk and leaned close to the invaders face, "I need to talk to you." Again Dib noticed how weird Zim got whenever he got close to him. Zim was breathing rather hard and his eyes were wide with...fear...nervousness? Dib grabbed Zim's hand and pulled him out of his desk, out of the classroom, and into a broom closet.

"What are you doing?!" Zim hissed, for the first time speaking to Dib in weeks. For a moment Dib faltered realizing just how much he had missed that voice directed at him.

Without thinking Dib took Zim's small shoulders, "Listen Zim, these past weeks, I've realized something. I tried to ignore it but-argh!" Dib found himself being roughly pushed back against the wall. "What was that for?!" Dib yelled indignantly.

Zim was glad the closet was dark or Dib would have seen the dark blush spreading across the Irkin's face. To Zim the conversation was a fairly deja vu to his dream. He did _**not**_ need Dib to confess his love for Zim!

"Stay away from me Stink Beast! I'm not like you!! I would never fall for your sweet honeyed words!!" Zim reached for the doorknob, desperate to get out, but Dib quickly grabbed his hand.

"Sweet honeyed what? Zim I don't know what you-"

"Don't you Dib?! Don't you?!" Zim glared, trying his hardest to ignore how warm Dib's hand was or how close they were.

"No! I don't. But if you'd tell me maybe-Look I just want you to know that I've been watching you for the past weeks and I began to realize that-"

"Nooooo!!! I don't want to hear your love confession!!!!" Zim screamed pulling his hand away from Dib and closing his eyes and covering his ears.

Dib paused. Did…did he just hear right?! Love? Confession? Dib? Dib's eyes widened with shock and his mouth fell open with surprise. He love Zim? Zim thought he...A wave of laughter rose to his chest so strong he could not suppress it.

Zim heard laughter. Slowly he opened his eyes and released his ears. Dib was laughing!! "What's so funny?!" He demanded.

"S-sorry Z-Zim. B-but what made you think that I (ha ha) loved you?" Dib couldn't stop laughing. The thought was just too funny!

Zim's eyes widened, "You...you do not love Zim?" he asked softly. Now he was truly glad it was dark in the closet knowing he couldn't hide the pain of rejection. That Dib was laughing in his face. It reminded him of his dream only the tables had somehow cruelly been turned.

"Is that why you have been avoiding me Zim? Because you thought I was infatuated with you?" Dib asked finally calming down.

Zim sighed heavily, "Actually Dib. The reason I've been avoiding you was-"_No! What am I doing?_ "-because I…" This wasn't him!! Zim's need to reveal Dib the truth had broken through his mental shields! Against his will he was going to confess his love to Dib who made it humiliatingly clear he held no romantic feelings for Zim!! Suddenly, the closet door swung open and a glare of light momentarily blinded the boys.

"Hi Zim!! I thought I heard you here!!" A cheerful voice broke out.

"Keef?" Zim asked squinting his eyes letting them get adjusted to the light.

The boys face broke out in a wide smile, "Zim I was looking everywhere for you!" He pulled Zim out of the closet and handed him a red card with a pink heart drawn on top. "Open it." Keef grinned intensely, practically bouncing on his heels with joy.

Zim felt his antenna twitch slightly under his wig. A card? He opened it and read out loud, "Roses are red violets are blue and I'm in love with you. Be my valentine?"

"Oh Zim, I thought you'd never ask!" Keef smiled wickedly and grabbed Zim pulling him into a hard kiss.

Dib felt as if his eyes were going to pop out of his head. This was not happening! They hadn't seen Keef ever since he went to some foreign country to get some operation…or at least _**he**_ hadn't. Is this what Zim was trying to tell him? Was Keef the reason Zim had been avoiding him? It all made sense, Zim had been ignoring Dib to go out with Keef!

Dib felt himself getting angrier at the revelation. This wasn't suppose to happen! Zim was suppose to be his!! Wait--where the hell did that come from?! But looking at Keef holding Zim, _**kissing**_ Zim, made something snap in Dib.

Without further hesitation, Dib grabbed Keef and turned him around to face him, "Hey, he's mine Keef! Keep your hands off of him!" Dib ordered.

Keef gave him a nasty smile, "Just because you play around together doesn't give you the right to claim him _Dib_." The sudden noise from the hallway began to attract the nearby classes and the doors began to open, students and teachers heads poked out to see what the commotion was all about. Not that any of the boys noticed.

"I know him a whole lot better than you ever will!" Dib snapped back.

"Then I'll enjoy discovering more and more about Zim as we take our relationship further." Keef shot back.

"Don't touch him you jerk!" Dib jumped on Keef bringing them both to the floor.

That was enough to snap the Irken out of his shock. That had been his first kiss after all and it was nothing like the dream kiss he had with dream Dib. "What the hell?" Zim looked down to see both boys fighting on the floor. The teachers who had run out of their classrooms were now trying to break them apart.

"I've loved Zim ever since elementary school!! Can you beat that Dib? Can you?!" Keef shouted as the teachers began dragging the boys to opposite sides.

"It doesn't matter because I'll always love Zim more than anyone else!!!" Dib shouted.

It was as if time had stopped. Everyone froze on the spot, shocked. Zim's eyes widened considerably, "Is that true?" he asked Dib. He couldn't even begin to…

Dib pulled away from the stunned teachers that held him, "At first I didn't think so. But now, yes, Zim. I mean it." Dib wasn't afraid of rejection, he just wanted Zim to know that someone cared about him, and he secretly prayed that Zim would not choose Keef.

"What do you say Zim? Ditch Keef. Will you be my valentine?" Dib asked, blushing madly. Zim's heart was pounding more than was normal. He couldn't remember ever being so happy. Screw the damn chip! He wasn't going to erase these feelings now that he found them!

"I'll be your valentine, Dib." Zim replied shyly, blushing just as hard as Dib.

Dib almost didn't believe Zim spoke those words. Did Zim actually like him back? Had he been wrong about Keef? Who cared?! Zim said yes!!

The two boys somehow found their way into each other's arms and into a passionate kiss. The teachers began breaking up the crowd, dragging a screaming and kicking Keef away.

"That was a definite improvement," Zim said bashfully as they pulled away for air. Dib blushed at the look Zim was giving him, quickly capturing the Invaders lips once again. He smiled through the kiss as he felt Zim's body relaxing against his. Zim's hands slid through Dib's hair sliding through the surprisingly soft tresses.

"Ah-hem!" A rough voice caused the two boys to break apart. Their teacher Mr. Grouch stood there his face purple with rage.

**ZDZDZDZDZD**

In the end they had gotten two weeks detention for sneaking out of class and cleanup duty for three weeks for fighting in the hallway (Zim 'cause he was the cause of the fight). Not that the two minded. They had each other and that was all that mattered.

"Happy valentines day, Zim" Dib said as they were enjoying a nice stroll in the park.

"Happy valentines day, Dib" Zim smiled, slipping his hands into the taller boy's.

** THE END**

* * *

** Sokasato:** This was actually written a loooong time ago (years). I decided to post it just now. Heh. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
